The Brotherhood of Alonsus
Overview The Brotherhood Alonsus was founded during the Second War as a monastic order dedicated to preserving the old ways of the Light in a puritan manner on the order of Archbishop Alonsus Faol. Many people believe this was to create a balance of the newly founded Knights of the Silver Hand and the old, passive Northshire Clerics. Though things have changed with the order and, upon the resignation of Prior Aethelstan, Prior Reuben overhauled many of the practices kept by the order. Recently, the order has become more or less a "secret" bond of trust rather than an officially recognised order. A good portion of the knights of Stormwind and paladins of the Cathedral of Light have once been in, or have been trained by, a knight or paladin of Alonsus. Such patronage has granted those within the order a lot of respect in not only Stormwind, but across the Alliance. Though it has equally granted them a lot of strife and hatred, as more and more of the Alliance has begun to doubt the Church of the Holy Light, and because the agents of evil, and the warriors of the Horde, have a propensity to target them. Nevertheless, the order survives, albeit in a lesser way, today. History On a rainy winter night, a priest wrapped in blue cloth approached a small priory on the outskirts of Mardenholde. He looked towards the light that breached the curtains of the chapel, and illuminated the shaved monk standing to attention outside. Without anything but a few grunts of greeting, the two clergymen hurried into the chapel. Once inside, they approached the altar. The priest in blue cloth pulled down his hood to reveal an aging man and a prodigious Archbishop; none other than Alonsus Faol. Alonsus and the monk talked for some time, though the crux of the conversation was the news that Alonsus had come to give the holyman: A new military order was to be set up, that fought in the name of the Light. Absurd, was the initial answer of the monk, and Alonsus could see his point. The Light does not encourage war, though perhaps it was a necessary measure. The monk was finally won over, though the Archbishop had more news to convey, as well as a proposal. The monk from that night was an elderly man called Aethelstan; a man of Stromgarde descent, though a Lordaeron national. Though only a prior at the time when Alonsus had met him, Aethelstan would go on to become the Prior of the Brotherhood of Alonsus. Alonsus had needed a balance between orders; the new military aspect and the old traditional monastic aspect. "The Brotherhood of the Lightsworn", as it was originally named, would act as an administration towards the Knights of the Silver Hand. Checking, no less, not only their influence but their activities. Arguably a form of a more "moderate" inquisition; a practice which some clerics became too good at, some would say. Though the "Lightsworn" was unsuccessful; it found itself in a position where it was to be regarded as a mere bureaucracy getting in the way of the Knights doing their job correctly. After the Second War, it was unsurprising that this position did not change. The victorious Knights of the Silver Hand were promoted as heroes, and the Lightsworn were all but left to decay. Aethelstan slipped into depression, having failed his friend and mentor Alonsus, and eventually hung himself in a culmination of negative factors (see Leadership). Reuben Ashwing, a relatively young and wholly unpopular Sub-Prior within the order, would then take charge. Many had assumed that Reuben was Aethelstan's illegitimate child, and that he had been placed in such a position because he was his heir. Though Reuben was determined to shake the bonds from his image, and create something more true to the principles of the modern day. Though, as he soon realised, their name was all but dirt within the courts, and to escape this the newly-promoted Prior would move the order south, to the slowly rebuilding Stormwind. There, the renamed "Brotherhood of Alonsus" - renamed after the death of Alonsus - would exact charity work and rebuilding projects with the other returning Stormwindians. Though factions within the Brotherhood were created; many felt that it was an order that belonged in Lordaeron, and that it should stay in Lordaeron despite its status. These fractions would later be recorded to join the Scarlet Crusade. Though a majority grudgingly stayed with Prior Reuben, and a peace was able to be kept within the elections and affairs of the Brotherhood. It was soon after that the now rebuilt Stormwind would grant the Brotherhood land ties and villeins to serve their purpose. To its name, the Brotherhood had a flourishing Elwynn farm that was said to be "blessed" by the rest of the serfs in Elwynn. Many of the monks in the order were convinced that economic advantages contradicted the Rule of St. Percivald, though Prior Reuben was determined to push the order further, and began to create a philosophy that tied in with the "modern" Holy Light which appealed to many Stormwindians and humans. Though many monks were inept at fighting, and many of them were not young, there were always novices who could learn quickly and very professionally in order to meet the new needs of the Brotherhood: Knights and paladins. This was not taken easily by some of the traditional conservatives, known as "Aethelites", who were more commonly old and had joined when the order formed, though it was recieved with a cheer from those known as "Utherites"; supporters of knights and paladins that upheld the Light not just in prayer, but in arms. Reuben himself was branded neither of these and, being quite arrogant, would shoot any suggestion down that he couldn't control either side of the order. Eventually, with the coming of the Scourge (and the inevitable death of the older members, who were usually Aethelites), the Utherites won over the majorities in the elections and it was decided that the Brotherhood should formally be converted into Stormwind's own brand of knights and paladins. Though the order was not able to support Lordaeron with its full forces, who were still mostly in training, a group of knights, led by Reuben himself, would take part in some of the campaigns that the Ashbringer led. However the order soon found confrontation with the faction that had left it in favour of Lordaeron; the Scarlet Crusade would be formed soon after. Returning to Stormwind with but a few casualties, the Knights of Alonsus were sorrowed by the state of Lordaeron, and swore to never let Stormwind fall to such a condition. By the end of the Third War, the Brotherhood of Alonsus had its own set of knights who would own their own lands, as well as their own villeins, and pay for their own men-at-arms. Though still relatively small at the time, they had got the recognition they wished and, though still unpopular to some extent, Reuben was respected for his decisions and reforms to the order, even if they had, at times, placed the order upon a knife's edge (which was discouraged by many paladins; risk wasn't a favourable game!). Since, the Brotherhood has fought against the Blackrock orcs in the name of its homeland, and has gone as far abroad as Kalimdor to push against the orcs. They would also experience a short spell at the Dark Portal, where they helped repel the invading creatures that poured forth from the magical gates. Though their most recognisable achievement would be in the War of the North. Though the events in Northrend have been exaggerated by recruiters to some extent, the Brotherhood had a hand in victories against the Scourge at the Temple City of En'kilah in the Borean Tundra. In the Shattering, the order experienced a period of total war; Alliance campaigns in the west had doubled in effort, and many of the Knights, including one Tristan Ashwing (cousin to Reuben) were sent across the sea to fight in the Barrens. Though a more pressing issue was the crises in the Eastern Kingdoms. First of all a campaign of defence had been launched for Gilneas, and the Knights had been expected to contribute in sword and man-power. Prior Reuben was to lead that particular group himself, and fight alongside the Northgate Regiment. Even their homelands had been put under threat by troubles with not only orcs, but demons. Knights such as Marcos and Arianna Redmayne had been sent forth to deal with said troubles in the Kingdom of Azeroth. However, the order was bound to come to an end. The Brotherhood had seen casualties in Knight Tristan Ashwing amongst others, and the knights had simply spread too broadly. Though to say the Brotherhood no longer exists would only be half true; in official practice, the Brotherhood has disbanded, however in spiritual and common patronage, the Knights are loyal to each other. Some even still wear the uniform, and the order meets often. Perhaps the Brotherhood is alive, after all. Philosophy On the one hand, the Brotherhood of Alonsus has the single thesis of the Three Virtues and the Light but on the other they have different beliefs and dogmas which have separated them since the order's conception. Though opinions will always differ, and within factions there are more factions, the are three "types" of members within the Brotherhood, which may be attached to the "right", "left" and "centre" of the order. As the picture to the right depicts, the Utherites and the Aethelites often argue, with the Pragmatists observing, trying to make the best decision. Aethelites The "right" of the order. The Aethelites focus on retaining a traditional order, and are quite often old members. Though now many of their beliefs are seen as outdated, they still hold quite some sway over the guild and are respected as the elders of the guild. Though their beliefs are many, you can narrow them down to five main points: #Pacifism: the belief that violence should not be tolerated in any form, and to welcome a return, despite the heavy losses incurred by this belief in the First War, to a less martial order. Also, they oppose the paladins and knights of the order, and would like to see a purely monastic and priestly order. #Monastic doctrine: the belief that monastic vows should be followed; vows such as poverty, celibacy and charity. #Conversion: the belief that the Brotherhood should not only enforce conversion to the Light within the Kingdom of Azeroth, but also impose religion based laws upon their land tithes. This has stemmed from a study Aethelstan had done upon the human race, where he states; "the human race is naturally rebellious and violent, they have been gifted the Light for some respite; therefore, they should follow it." #Single race membership: the belief that only humans should be able to join the order, and that other races are either not holy enough, or aren't loyal to the true cause of the Brotherhood. #Patriarchy: the belief that the order should be run strictly which utmost obedience towards the Prior, as the patriarch of the order. Utherites The "left" of the order. The Utherites believe that, as the Holy Guardians of the Light, it is important the order takes a tough stance against evil and the Horde. Though some of their beliefs are seen as radical, and some overly-zealous, many of the Utherites are the novices that wish to prove themselves in battle. Their beliefs can be categorised to five main points: #Martial ethos: the belief that the order should not shy away from a fight, whether the odds are stacked against the Brotherhood or not. This can often lead to many mistakes and disasters on the battlefield. The belief supports an order that concentrates more heavily upon the military, and makes advances in the domain of war. #Communal doctrine: the belief that you should do things within a group at all times, and account for everyone. #Recruitment: the belief that people should not be forced into the order, and instead should be picked for military skill. #Plural race membership: the belief that all races of the Alliance that wish to fight under the banner of the Light should be able to join the order. #Communal spirit: the belief that the all the order is equal, and that all opinions should be respected. This also counts for decisions, which they believe should be made in a vote. Pragmatists The "centre" of the order. Pragmatists have recently seen a run of supremacy under Reuben Ashwing, who prefers to see himself as a Pragmatist. Pragmatists believe in doing the right thing at the right time, rather than being bound by dogma. Therefore, it is hard to "pin down" what they exactly are. However, we may have a general idea by some of their more consistent doctrines that have earned them the nickname the "workmen": #Practicality: the belief that war should only be started if it is appropriate in terms of timing, state and moral grounding. #Individualism: the belief that everyone has the right to self-determination, but more importantly that everyone should be self-sufficient and not dependent on the Brotherhood, apart from special instances. #Guidance: the belief that it is wrong to deny someone their liberties, though they should be educated against sin and for the Light. #Stormwindian membership: the belief that any race that considers itself Stormwindian, and is willing to fight for Stormwind, should be allowed into the Brotherhood. #"Elective patriarchy": the belief that the Prior should be followed, though only if he is elected to the position. A bishop or Archbishop wields a veto, and knights may remove their Prior if they have a large enough majority.